All In
When a body turns up at a posh country club in a quiet neighbourhood, the squad’s investigation leads them down a money trail full of surprises. Flynn is noticeably distracted on the job, and Emma’s actions have Rusty questioning her intentions, causing him to distrust her even more. The Victim *Dennis Dietz The Suspects *Aubrey Dietz *Jason Dietz *Rick Marlow *Charles Mason *Barry Lawrence *Geoff Klein Evidence Closing the Case After finding Dennis Dietz' car near Barry Lawrence's house, the squad investigate the house and finally find Barry hiding under his bed. Barry immediately confesses, but once he's read his rights, he demands a lawyer. When they confront him over the murder, he reveals that he was actually confessing to beating Geoff Klein, the scam artist they lost their money to. Using camera footage from the buses he used to get to and from Klein's office, they are able to confirm his alibi. It also clears Klein as he was being attacked at the time of the murder. They bring in Klein and learn from him that he's not actually a scam artist: as promised, he sold the app for twenty million dollars making Dennis' investment group very rich with their forty-nine percent stock holdings in the app. He had no need to murder Dennis. As he explains investment to Raydor and Flynn, Raydor realizes something and checks the video of the Dietz house during their investigation and finds a poker table with the chips all set up and cases full of chips. The squad interrogates Dennis' wife Aubrey, his son Jason and his brother in law Charles Mason about the chips, revealing that each time Aubrey searched a casino for her husband, she bought chips equaling up to $500,000. Raydor tosses one of the cases in the fireplace and Aubrey quickly retrieves it proving she knew what it was while Jason and Charles are shocked, proving their innocence. The squad explains that Aubrey murdered Dennis to get the money back and hid it by turning it into casino chips which she never cashed or played with. She reported Dennis missing, knowing that the police couldn't search for him for three days, giving her an alibi. Aubrey breaks down and admits to the murder, saying that she couldn't let Dennis waste away the last of their money trying to make their investment back and get them made homeless. The family is shocked to learn that Dennis' investment panned out and they are rich. An angry Flynn tells them that they were rich already in all the ways that mattered due to how much Dennis cared and loved for them but it wasn't enough for Aubrey, she wanted to be monetarily rich. Sykes arrests Aubrey for the murder of Dennis with the special circumstance of financial gain attached. With all the evidence the police gathered against her along with the fact that they found a hotel reservation in two weeks for her to return to Las Vegas and cash all the chips in, Aubrey accepts a deal of seventeen years to life in prison for the murder. Guest Cast Locations Episode Notes Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes